1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-tab connector for connecting a pull tab in the form of a flat or round strap to a slide fastener slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 of the accompanying drawings shows a conventional pull-tab connector of this type. The pull-tab connector comprises a plate-like pull tab 30' having at one end a connecting hole 70' to be attached to an attachment lug of a slider body and at the other end a comb-like grip portion 31' provided with a number of through-holes 11' through which a flat strap is fixedly threaded meanderingly.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei6-50514 discloses a pull-tab connector, as shown in FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings. The pull tab connector comprises a clamp member 20" in the form of a pair of rectangular holder plates 22" interconnected at one side by a neck 27" and having on each of their confronting inner surfaces a pair of grooves having projections, a connecting ring 7" connected to the neck 27" of the clamp member 20" and adapted to be attached to the slider body, and a round strap 4" of which ends are received in the grooves and clamped between the holder plates 22" of the clamp member 20".
According to the first-named conventional pull-tab connector of FIG. 11, although the pull tab 30' can be manufactured in a very simple manner, smooth turning and threading of the strap 4' with respect to the pull tab 30' is difficult to achieve. Also the strap 4' threaded through the grip portion 31' of the pull tab 30' partly protrude from the opposite pull tab surfaces, making the pull tab unsightly.
According to the second-named conventional pull-tab connector of FIG. 12, although the ends of the round strap 4" can be secured to the clamp member 20" firmly and neatly, it is laborious and time-consuming to attach the strap 4" to the clamp member 20". Besides, once the ends of the strap 4" has been attached to the clamp member 20", it is difficult to exchange the strap 4" with another.